


it carries us away

by queenofteacups



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: Leia struggles with her feelings for a certain Scoundrel.





	it carries us away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the marvelous hanorganaas, who sent me the prompt "hanleia + love" on Tumblr. Naturally, pining occurred. 
> 
> This is set loosely before or during The Empire Strikes Back. It is, sadly, canon compliant, so there are references to Alderaan's destruction. 
> 
> It also serves slightly as a character study for Leia, and why it took her and Han /so/ long to get their act together.

Han Solo was a selfish, infuriating, stuck-up  _ scoundrel _ who didn't give a damn about the Rebellion. He cared about money, and himself, and the piece of junk that he called home.

 

Han Solo was a selfless, kind, loving  _ hero _ who cared more about his loved ones than anything else in the entire blasted galaxy. He’d die for them if necessary, but would shrug it off as some kriffing smuggler con.

 

Leia hated him. 

 

Leia loved him.

 

Or, more accurately, she  _ hated _ that she loved him. He was a walking paradox with enough charisma to charm a Hutt into bed, and a lopsided smile that made every star in the universe look dull in comparison. 

 

He made it impossible for her to hate him, or to ignore him, in order to focus on more important matters, like the war and the Rebellion. Her  _ job _ and her  _ duties _ came first above her  _ feelings  _ and  _ him. _

 

She’s tried and tried to convince herself, and everyone else, that she only kept him around because he was useful. In actuality, she kept him around because some selfish part of her just wanted him there. Leia wanted to see that smile, wanted to hear his laugh, wanted to argue and bicker with him. She wanted his support, and his love, and those kriffing lips against hers.

 

_ But… _

 

But he was a smuggler. He owed a debt to Jabba, and he’d already been pushing the time table for  _ three years  _ sticking around with Leia and Luke. He would leave, eventually, as everyone did, or something terrible would happen to him, too.

 

She loved him; it was a truth that, in some other universe, was galaxy changing. It was a truth she could not bury or run from. It was a truth she tried and failed to ignore.

 

She loved him; but she would lose him inevitably, as she lost her parents, her friends, her first love, and her entire planet. Loss was her constant companion, lurking in the shadows.

 

She loved him; he could never know.

 

(He already knew. And he loved her back as fiercely as a million suns. And he was willing to wait for her.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Please comment, or at least leave kudos! Let me know what you thought of the fic!


End file.
